On a standard vent-fan, exhaust-gas duct section, there is a drain that allows water, sand and/or other particulates to exit the duct. This drain, however, also allows some exhaust gas flowing through the duct to escape which, depending on the exhaust gas composition, may result in a hazardous gas cloud below the drain. As a result, external devices in the immediate area of the drain are required to be rated for use in a hazardous area, and any electrical devices in those areas any are also required to be explosion proof.
There remains a need, therefore, for an exhaust-gas duct with a drain configuration that allows water sand and/or other particulates to exit the duct, but that also minimizes if not eliminates any potential for a hazardous gas bubble or cloud in an area adjacent the drain.